


Принять себя

by Hegg



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hegg/pseuds/Hegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только оказавшись в одиночестве можно поддаться Тьме и оказаться в ее власти. Но если ты кому-то все еще дорог, за тебя будут сражаться и просто так не отпустят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принять себя

**Author's Note:**

> Хотела сделать нежные чувства между создателем и его вампиром. Не знаю, получилось ли. Не уверена, что из получившееся можно охарактеризовать как пре-слэш.  
> Писала под впечатлением от третьего сезона.

Красные всполохи, круги и рябь на багровой поверхности соленого моря кровавых слез. Лежащий ничком отец с разодранным горлом, со скатавшейся и перемазанной кровью бородой. Убитая мать, с застывшим отрешенны выражением лица. Хрупкое, растерзанное тельце маленькой сестренки лежит подле ног. Вокруг – только вой пронизывающего ветра через распахнутые двери, неровное дыхание собирающихся вокруг викингов и предсмертные хрипы испускающего дух чудовища. Эрик силится забыть, но вновь и вновь возвращается к этой сцене из прошлого, которая завладела всем его существом. Осталась одна мысль, тупым винтом вкручивающаяся в голову. Найти того, кто повелевал оборотнями. Узнать, кто это, а затем изощренно убить, причинив безумную боль, несравнимую с болью утраты самых близких. Из глубины души поднялся нечеловеческий крик, застывший на прокушенных в попытке сдержаться губах. Нос предательски кольнуло, и теплая капля скатилась по переносице. 

Темнота холодной рукой коснулась его век, провела тонкими пальцами по волосам, мазнула по скуле и, сорвавшись, опутала его полностью. Эрик тонул в зыбком болоте, но не искал спасения. Ему хотелось остаться там, погрузиться в полное забвение, быть надежно укрытым от посторонних глаз, от всего мира, от воспоминаний, от самого себя. Не было больше сил искать виноватых, проще было обвинить во всем себя. Если бы он не ушел, оставив семью один на один с невидимой опасностью, если бы он только решил в этот раз послушать отца. Вина тяжелым грузом сдавливала грудную клетку, тянула на дно, глубже заворачивала в пучину черной скорби, в которой пряталась истинная темнота. Перед глазами Эрика больше не появлялись сцены из прошлого, где раз за разом волк бросается на отца, где незнакомец в плаще отзывает зверя, который несет ему корону в пасти. Тьма приносит с собой нечто сродни спокойствию, тончайшую апатию, которая скользкой змеей скользит по ноге, все ближе и ближе подбираясь к самому сердцу. 

Вдруг в правом углу замаячило бледное пятно, которое с каждой секундой становилось все больше и больше. Тьма медленно расходилась перед его настойчивым ростом, поспешно подтягивая свои тяжи, вжимая их в себя, прячась по невидимым углам. От него исходило покалывающее тепло, заставляющее все нутро Эрика тянуться к свету. Совсем скоро внутри пятна стал отчетливо различаться силуэт. Мальчишка, глаза которого выдавали в нем старика, ровной походкой шел к Эрику, и тянул к нему руку.  
\- Мой сын. Мой брат. Мой отец. Останься. Не уходи.  
Эрик вздрогнул всем телом, прогоняя остатки холодного оцепенения, и шагнул навстречу Годрику, опускаясь перед ним на колени, по-детски вжимаясь головой в живот своего создателя. Теплые руки чуть поглаживали волосы, глубокое размеренное дыхание успокаивало.  
\- Возвращайся ко мне, - тихо попросил Годрик, отрывая Эрика от себя. Тот, преданно заглядывая в глаза создателю, кивнул, насилу вырываясь из глубокого больного и болезненного сна в реальность.

Годрик обнимал его, прижавшись губами к скуле, и чуть покачивал, убаюкивая. На спинке стула висела форма офицера СС.  
\- Мы найдем его, Эрик, не стоит волноваться. Непременно найдем, даже если для этого понадобиться целая вечность. Я тебе обещаю, мой викинг, мой восхитительный воин.  
Их пальцы переплелись. За горизонтом вставало солнце, которое им не суждено было увидеть, но и без него можно было развеять мрак, смертельным паразитом поселившийся в душе Эрика.


End file.
